


Unhealthy obsession (SakuAtsu crumbs)

by nazzasmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzasmiley/pseuds/nazzasmiley
Summary: Atsumu tweets something to one of the most famous BDSM porn actors in Japan.But he never expected to get a reply...This is the first SakuAtsu NSFW from my AUUnhealthy obsessionand it came out really nice so I decided to post it outside of the story as a oneshot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 272





	Unhealthy obsession (SakuAtsu crumbs)

**_ RECOMMENDED SONG: DO IT FOR ME BY ROSENFELD _ **

The moment had come.

Sakusa had texted him to take a shower and get ready and 20 minutes later a black car had parked outside the building Atsumu lived in. The boy had come down trembling and nervous, but he was so excited that he did not even realize the disturbance he felt. He could only think about how it had all gotten to that point.

It had been because of a tweet. A simple joke tweet that no one expected Sakusa to read, let alone reply to it or care for Atsumu in the least. But still he had, he had entered Atsumu's profile, read his tweets, found where he worked and had decided to contact him to ask if Atsumu really wanted to be his sub.

And that encounter had triggered the blond boy's imagination.

To aggravate the situation, when Sakusa had given him that box and Atsumu had begun to lose himself in the pleasure cuased by metal and latex instruments and deviced that buzzed inside him or pinched him in places he never thought he could feel pleasure through pain... His life had turned upside down.

And now, Atsumu faced the door of the room to which one of Sakusa's men had led him. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said a deep voice from the inside.

Atsumu put his hand on the doorknob and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and a soft beep sounded.

A huge bed with black velvet sheets welcomed him into the room, very large and distinctly luxurious. Next to the left side of the bed was a black nightstand with a matte finish. On the right side of the room, in the middle of a wide space, there was a black harness hanging from the ceiling. Atsumu gulped, the breath caught in his throat.

Still on the right side but closer to the door, there was a black leather multi-position erotic chair. It had two separated paddings for the legs, and it was obvious that if you took a seat naked in there, there would nothing left to the imagination. 

On the left side there was a chest of black drawers and a red and black sofa with a ripple, one of those so-called erotic sofas very popular in porn movies. But Atsumu had never seen Sakusa use one in his videos so he was surprised when he saw one in the room.

There were no windows and the light came from a long strip of red LEDs that ran along the edge of the walls, which were spotlessly black: the one just behind the bed was padded in jet black, the red lights iluminating it softly and temptatively; the left wall was completely covered with an inlaid shiny black grating that made Atsumu shudder. He didn't even know what purpuses could it have in such room, but he definitely wanted to know. The wall opposite the bed was covered with matte black shelves displaying various objects and instruments that seemed to be taken from the darkest sexual fantasies Atsumu had ever imagined. On the wall near the harness were different types of whips, crops, ropes, chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, and bondage restraints.

Many of the devices were totally new to Atsumu; Sakusa had never used them in front of the camera, and that only excited the blond man even more. He was looking forward to experiencing it all and more at the hands of someone so dominant like Sakusa; but at the same time he was a bit scared since it was his first time seeing so many erotic devices.

Then, Atsumu fixed his gaze in front of him. Sakusa was waiting for him in the middle of the room, in an impeccable ironed white shirt, black suit pants and elegant shiny shoes. He wasn't wearing a mask so Atsumu could see that he wasn't smiling, but his eyes were playful and excited, glowing red thanks to the light. His face showed pure sexual desire. Atsumu breathed in and the scent of "Sauvage" filled his nostrils like the first time.

"You seem shocked," he said.

"Y-yeah," Atsumu said suddenly feeling self-conscious to be there in front of him.

"Don't worry, we'll advance little by little. The sound you heard when you closed the door is a security lock. I know you're obedient," Sakusa said in a low and dangerous voice, like if it was a warning, "so I don't think you'll try to escape. But even so, it's a security meassure I had to take. There are no escape routes in here, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You read the documents, right?" Sakusa asked in a deep voice.

Atsumu nodded and Sakusa hummed in pleasure. The blonde gulped as he watched _his master_ approach him slowly, the shoes echoing in the room walls. His blood rushed down to his crotch every time he heard or smelled Sakusa, and now the man was dangerously close to him. Sakusa was a little taller, so Atsumu's eyes were just level with Sakusa's lips. He watched him lick his lips slowly and a lopsided smile appeared on them. Atsumu's pants started to be tight around him.

"In that case, from now on you will wait for me naked and on your knees in front of the door, understood?" he whispered slowly sending chills down Atsumu's spine.

"Yes, sir," he muttered in a small voice.

"Do it now," Sakusa said, leaning down to whisper in Atsumu's ear in a low voice that made his skin crawl. "Get naked for me."

Sakusa stepped away from him and approached the black and red sofa, where he sat and leaned back. He gestured for Atsumu to stand in the middle of the room and do what he had asked for. The boy agreed without question and took small gulps of air to calm his shaking hands. He couldn't look him in the eye because Sakusa had not explicitly told him to look at him. It was an order he received the day of the contract and Sakusa was too imponent not to follow his orders. It's not that he feared him, it was just that _he wanted to follow his commands._

Atsumu was about to be fucked - or not, since the contract did not say anything about Sakusa fucking him, but the point was that he was gonna surely have an orgasm caused by his master. Sakusa was the person who excited him the most in the world, an expert in sodomy and sadomasochism, a master who knew perfectly well how to control a submissive.

A master who knew perfectly well how to control him.

He began to unbutton his shirt little by little, button by button, under Sakusa's penetrating gaze that watched him from head to toes. The skin on his torso was exposed when he dropped his shirt to the ground but he did not dare to look at Sakusa's expression. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down; he grabbed the elastic of his underwear and pulled it down to stand next to his pants. He left all of his clothes on the floor, righ beside him.

And then waited for an order.

Atsumu could feel Sakusa's eyes all over his body as his erection throbbed desperately. Atsumu blushed slightly and he felt the need to cover himself, but before he could feel a deeper embarrassment, Sakusa spoke.

"On your back. Get on your knees," Sakusa said without taking his eyes off him.

Atsumu obeyed. He turned, knelt on the ground with his heels on his butt and his hands on his knees, his head bowed looking down at his lap. His hard dick trembled on his thigh. He listened as Sakusa got up from his seat and walk over to the nightstand next to the bed where he opened a drawer and closed it again. Atsumu's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to break out of his chest.

The skin on his shoulders and chest bristled when he felt one of Sakusa's hands grabbing him by the hair and tugging his head straight. Then he felt he was freed again but before he could think of anything, he felt something cold on his neck: a black leather choker with a small engraved medal surrounded him on the base of his neck and he let out a breathy moan at the touch. The front of the medal had the phrase "I have an owner" written on it; the back said "Owned by Sakusa Kiyoomi."

Sakusa's hands slid slowly to come to rest on Atsumu's shoulders and the black-haired man leaned in to whisper in his ear in a velvety deep voice, letting Atsumu tense as he felt Sakusa's warm breath brush against him so closely.

"And now... Let the show begin," Sakusa said, eyes glowing under the red lights. "Stand up," Sakusa ordered. "Lie on your back on the bed."

Sakusa took a step back to make room for Atsumu. The blond boy got up from the floor and obeyed him, walking toward the bed with clumsy steps. Atsumu lay down on the bed looking at the black ceiling but he saw through the corner of his eyes Sakusa walking towards one of the shelves from where he took several objects; then he walked to the wall behind the harness from where he took a black silk mask, a cat of nine tails whip, a red rope, and a metal bar with two cuffs at the ends. Atsumu gulped.

A leg spreader.

Sakusa rolled over and saw Atsumu lying on the bed staring at each step he took with fear and fascination at the same time. When he realized Sakusa was looking at him, he returned his gaze to the ceiling and stood still like a statue, his hands resting on his abdomen, completely naked and ready to let Sakusa do whatever he wanted.

"Are you afraid?" Sakusa asked.

Atsumu doubted. He could not say he wasn't. It was a new experience with someone he only knew through a screen and, even if he was willing to offer himself to the pain and the pleasure, he was still scared.

Sakusa walked over to the bed and sit on the edge looking at him, his gaze somewhat warm and serene. He left all the things he had taken on the bed, near Atsumu. But the blond did not dare to look at them.

"If you don't want to do this, you just have to say it," he said. "I told you, I won't do anything you don't want. I know it's your first time, we'll go slow. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I... I'm fine, sir," Atsumu said realizing he was indeed fine. Just nervous, but he was fine. He could do it. "I wanna do it."

"Okay, then..." Sakusa whispered, his voice back to his usual cold and deep tone. "Put your arms up."

Sakusa threaded the rope through a ring screwed into the center of the padded wall and grabbed Atsumu's raised arms by the wrists so as to catch them using the rope. Atsumu was dexterously tied by fingers that were soft but trained in the art of bondage. His arms were firmly caught, so much so that he couldn't even try to pull them. He raised his head to see the knot, but instead his eyes momentarily met Sakusa's black eyes before a soft black cloth covered them.

"Do you remember the safe word?" Sakusa asked as he knotted it behind his head.

"Y-yes sir," Atsumu said sheepishly. " _Goody-two-shoes._ "

"Good," Sakusa said with a smile that Atsumu didn't get to see.

All that Atsumu had left was the senses of hearing and touch. He heard Sakusa get away from the bed and walk over to the nightstand to open one of the drawers and take something out before closing it again. Atsumu felt a rush of adrenaline coming from the center of his chest and spread all over his body until his fingertips tickled and his stomach twisted inside him with anticipation.

Suddenly, Atsumu's legs were jerked apart. The boy blushed to his ears and gave a surprised groan. Sakusa placed the leg spreader between his legs and tied each cuff to each of Atsumu's ankles. And then he spreaded the bar.

"I don't want you to move," Sakusa said.

Atsumu's legs were wide open, exposing his entrance and his throbbing cock that was starting to squirt desperate for some attention. Sakusa slid his hands over his skin, climbing from his ankles to his balls with a fingertip touch so subtle that Atsumu moaned pleading for more.

"S-sir~!"

"Yes, Atsumu?" Sakusa asked in the same neutral tone. Atsumu's breath was already quickening and before he could respond, Sakusa took off his shoes and knelt on the bed between his spread legs. "You can stop me if you feel uncomfortable. Just use the safe word and I'll stop right away."

Sakusa took in his hands one of the things he had taken from the shelf: two parallel wires with a black rubber pad on the tip. Both wires were linked by a silver chain and had a small ring with which the pressure they exerted when they were placed could be adjusted. It was one of the favorite pair in Sakusa's collection of nipple clamps. He placed them on Atsumu's nipples and pulled the ring up to tighten them around them, which quickly acquired a deep pink color. Atsumu trembled and let out a shaky moan.

Sakusa's dick throbbed against his underwear. He crouched over Atsumu's body and ran his tongue over his erect nipples before sucking hard. The accumulation of blood in them due to the clamps made them more sensitive to stimuli, so much so that it was painful. And the pain was what excited Sakusa the most.

"Ah~!" Atsumu groaned with a flinch.

Sakusa bit the soft nub before pulling away with his teeth. Atsumu felt a mild pain and moaned with Sakusa's mouth moved away from him.

Sakusa took one of the bottles of lube he had taken from the nightstand and opened it. He picked up another one of the two objects he had taken from the shelf and covered it with the liquid; he also dampened his hands with the lube. He then grabbed Atsumu's rock hard cock.

"Tell me if it hurts," Sakusa said as he pushed the urethral plug slowly all the way in.

Atsumu squirmed between the velvet sheets beneath him, screaming continually, torn between pain and pleasure. Sakusa inserted the sound until there was only the ring to hold it outside Atsumu's dick, which he kept holding meanwhile Atsumu got used to the sensation of something strange _inside_ of that part of him.

Atsumu felt weird. It wasn't really painful, it was just a new feeling, something had entered him pressing his dick from the inside and it was a bit uncomfortable. He knew the sensation from that time when he tried himself the sound Sakusa had given him in the box, but still, he had just left there inside without touching or squeezing his dick when it was inside.

Sakusa used his left hand to grab the ring by sliding his middle finger through it while his right hand remained on Atsumu's dick. Then he pulled the sound slowly until only the tip of it was still inside the blond as his other hand, slick with lube, jerked Atsumu off.

"God~!" Atsumu moaned.

Sakusa smiled and started to insert the sound again without stop of jerking him off. Atsumu trembled when he felt the beads of the sound stroking him again. His dick felt weird as it was touched from both the inside and the outside reaching his prostate like it was never reached before, causing a shudder on the boy who could not stop moaning.

Sakusa leaned over Atsumu's body to get close to his ear, but moving both hands at all times.

"I want to hear you beg me to let you cum," he whispered hoarsely. "Understood?"

"Y-yes- Ah~! Yes, s-sir~!" Atsumu moaned as he moved his hips reflectively, digging the sound deeper.

Sakusa straightened up again and let Atsumu's dick go, but he kept the sound in him. Then he took the second object to moisten it with lube. He spread the substance over each ball before bringing them closer to Atsumu's entrance.

"Count out loud," Sakusa ordered. "Make no mistake... Or you will suffer the consequences," he said in a deep voice.

Sakusa introduced the first anal bead slowly, letting Atsumu to swallow it as he groaned. The first bead was the smaller one, and their sizes increased from one to another.

Atsumu started to count.

"Ah~ O-one~."

Sakusa inserted a second bead slightly larger than the first. Again, Atsumu's hole swallowed it as soon as it was a bit inside him.

"T-two~."

This time, Sakusa introduced two at a time, each one larger than the previous one. It wasn't difficult to insert them by applying some force but without hurting the boy. Atsumu's entrance had swallowed 4 beads lustfully, and now only one was left outside.

Atsumu felt full and overwhelmed. His hips moved slightly trying to make the balls inside him brush against his prostate as the sound pressed against it from a different angle. The beads were indeed adding more to the sensation with aching coldness: the icy metal was brushing his sweet spot incessantly as he rubbed his hips against the velvet sheets and he was starting to lose himself in pleasure. But even so, he continued to count as his master had ordered. He knew that after two came the three, so he said the number with a moan.

"Three~!"

Sakusa smirked. He had done it on purpose, trying to test Atsumu to know if he was really counting what he felt or if he counted by inertia. And it seemed that it had been the second one.

"Wrong," Sakusa whispered hoarsely.

Sakusa smirked and shoved the last bead ball in. Atsumu thought that his body would split in two: his crotch hurt like hell because the sound was stroking him but not enough to make him cum and his entrance seemed about to explode, so full of beads that Atsumu's senses were confused and he felt them going up to his stomach. But none of what he felt happened. He didn't break in two and the beads stayed in their place.

Sakusa pinched Atsumu's nipples hard and made a mock sigh. Atsumu convulsed gasping in pain.

"You must learn to count, Atsumu," Sakusa said in a warning voice. "I warned you. Will you learn better if instead of counting beads you count lashes?"

His voice had grown deep and eager as he watched Atsumu squirm, tied up, blinded and at his complete mercy, legs spread to the limit and denied the right to cum due to the urethral plug. Stopping an orgasm like that was as painful as sticking a burning nail through your hand. And yet Atsumu was putting up with his dark fantasies.

Sakusa's cock throbbed against his pants.

He grabbed the cat of nine tails whip he had picked up earlier and let the leather straps brush across Atsumu's torso, running them over his erect, bruised nipples, his abs and then over his locked cock. Atsumu groaned in need. And then...

Sakusa lashed the inside of Atsumu's left thigh with the whip. Not strong enough to make him bleed, but enough so that the strips quickly marked his skin crimson red and so that Atsumu could feel a searing pain that made him gasp. The boy felt something as painful as it was burning, a feeling that spread throughout his body with a wave of pleasure that made him arch his back digging the beads deeper and causing the ring to which he was tied jingle.

"AH~! SAKUSA~!" Atsumu whimpered without being aware of what he was saying.

Sakusa grabbed his neck and squeezed the sides tightly. He lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper as Atsumu felt like he was gasping for air. But he actually could breath perfectly through Sakusa's fingers.

"It's sir to you," he said, raising the whip again. "Count the lashes," he ordered forcefully. "If you're wrong I'll start over."

Sakusa released his neck and sat up again. Atsumu almost sobbed in torment. He felt the dark-haired man's gaze on his body despite wearing the blindfold, piercing his naked body that shivered with every touch. He had to obey. Or rather... He _wanted_ to obey.

"One~..."

Sakusa swung the whip on Atsumu's other inner thigh again, with a little more force this time. The skin turned a deep red and Atsumu moaned again. Small spots of blood appeared under his skin without coming out, as if he had given him a huge hickey that covered his entire leg. Atsumu contracted his muscles and the sound and the beads sank into his flesh. A thread of moans left his throat before he could say a word.

"S-SIR~!" he begged as he squirmed.

"Keep counting," Sakusa commanded, raising his voice slightly.

"T-two~ Ah~..." Atsumu whimpered with a shake, his breath quick.

Each time he moved the 5 beads embedded deeper inside him, causing him to moan in despair. The clamps were tighter than when he had used them for practice, and he found himself enjoying the pain they offered him, a pain that was quickly turned into pleasure that traveled to his cock; but it was blocked, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't cum, which caused even more pain in his throbbing member. And still he wanted to feel more; he wanted to be marked, he wanted to lose consciousness, he wanted to feel how pain led him to pleasure. So he groaned in anguish in a pleading voice.

Sakusa lifted himself from his heels on the bed, still kneeling on it. He lifted the whip and struck Atsumu hard right in the middle of the chest, letting the strips slap against his clenched nipples. The blonde's back arched and he yelled for more.

"AH~! TH-THREE~! I-I..."

"You... What?" Sakusa asked hoarsely. "Tell me, Atsumu, you what?"

"M-more, sir," Atsumu answered raggedly with shallow breathing. "P-please~... Sir~"

Sakusa took a deep breath as his cock began to wet his pants. A submissive had never turned him on so much the first time. But Atsumu's body was so receptive that every little touch triggered the alerts and his body reacted on its own, arching his back and moaning for more. Sakusa raised the whip and waved it, hitting Atsumu across the abdomen.

"Fo-four~!"

Sakusa clenched his jaw trying to contain himself and not be too harsh on his sub. He raised the whip one last time and swung it hardly on Atsumu's dick. The boy couldn't even scream when his sensitive member was brutally whipped. The pain was so intense that he saw small colored lights through his closed eyelids behind the blindfold. His breath caught and he felt like he was going to faint. But little by little the pain was replaced by a surge of pleasure that left his senses numb as he gasped for breath.

"Atsumu," Sakusa called him with authority. "Count. Or I'll start over."

Atsumu's mind had gone blank and his words had been trapped in his throat. His heart was racing and he felt pangs everywhere Sakusa had hit him. Choking and screaming, between moans and disjointed sounds, Atsumu managed to spin two words in a row.

"F-FI- AH~! FIVE~! FIVE SIR~!" he panted.

Sakusa closed his eyes and bit his lip breathing heavily. He had to calm himself but the boy behind him was so beautifully wrecked that he could not take the image he had just saw from his retinas. The black haired man opened his eyes again and looked at Atsumu before leaning over him.

"Good boy," Sakusa whispered in his ear.

Atsumu's skin crawled as he continued to gasp with his cock so sore he thought he was going to die. Sakusa laid the whip on the bed and leaned over Atsumu to bite hard down on one of his pinched nipples.

"AH-AH SIR-" Atsumu pleaded with a groan.

Sakusa grunted excitedly, letting his breath hit the boy's red and bruised chest. He got up and pulled the beads out of the blond's interior by tugging on the thread that had been left out. Atsumu groaned with a jolt; now he felt empty, his prostate had been stroked constantly for the last half hour but he hadn't been able to come, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. His cock ached and he felt like his balls had been set on fire.

Sakusa reached for the second bottle of lube he'd taken from the nightstand. He opened the bottle before pouring a good amount over the entrance of the boy, who felt the intense sting of the heat effect spread inside him at the same time that a pair of fingers slammed in.

"AH~!" Atsumu groaned. His eyes opened at the sudden burning entrance into him, but he couldn't see anything but darkness.

Sakusa's fingers curled inside him with unerring movements, persistently stroking his prostate again and again. His body tensed feeling how the orgasm was hopelessly approaching; he moaned and screamed arching his back as his cock jerked ready to come... But nothing happened because Sakusa had stopped right in the moment he was about to cum. Atsumu whimpered in frustration.

"P-please sir...," he sobbed with heavy breathing.

"Yes, Atsumu?" he answered Atsumu's call as he curled his fingers inside him again. Atsumu shook again, hips shifting and shaking.

"Ple-please... Sir..." he whimpered, "I wa-wanna c-cum..."

"You don't seem very convinced, are you sure?" Sakusa said pressing hardly on his prostate again. "Beg, Atsumu. Beg for it."

"AH~! PL-PLEASE~...! SIR I-I BEG Y-YOU~!"

Sakusa smiled and began to move his fingers inside Atsumu again as he used his left hand to grasp the ring of the urethral plug sticking out of the boy's cock. He slowly tugged on it and pulled the elongated sound out of him while still fingering Atsumu.

"Good boy, Atsumu," Sakusa whispered in a deep voice. "Now... come. Do it for me," he said.

Atsumu's breathing sped up even more as Sakusa kept moving his fingers. The black-haired man reached out his free hand and grabbed the chain that attached the clamps which were on Atsumu's nipples. At the same time, the blonde felt a knot in his stomach and his body shook just at the moment when he felt his nipples being ripped from his body along with the clamps, which Sakusa had pulled in the moment he felt Atsumu contract around his fingers before cumming.

"AH~! S-SIR~! SIR~! U-UGH~!"

Atsumu's semen gushed out of his cock with such force that it splashed onto his own chest and face, staining the blindfold he wore over his eyes and the sheets underneath him. His throat burned from screaming but finally he had finished...

However, Sakusa's fingers did not leave him or stop moving. His dick did not have the chance to get fully flaccid before starting to get hard again.

"Again," Sakusa ordered with dilated pupils.

"N-no I-I can't s-sir," Atsumu groaned.

"Yes, you can. Go on," Sakusa ordered again. "Come for me again, Atsumu."

Atsumu let out a moan after hearing his voice so low and deep that he got goosebumps. He was panting and he felt weak but the way Sakusa's fingers moved touching his hypersensitized prostate after the first orgasm made him desperate to come again. Atsumu tried to curl up on himself but the leg spreader prevented him from closing his legs and his hands were still tied; even though he wanted Sakusa to stop, his throat groaned pleading for more and this time it was Atsumu's hips that caused Sakusa's fingers to move inside him and not the other way around. Atsumu did not know what he wanted, his mind was confused and cloudy, lost in the middle of an ecstatic sea of pleasure and pain.

"S-SIR I-I’M GO-"

Atsumu didn't quite finish the sentence before coming off again with a shriek of pleasure that echoed off the walls and delighted Sakusa's ears. His cock jerked like crazy as he gasped trying to get air into his lungs with erratic breathing. His mind was totally blank but his eyes saw little lights through his eyelids. He thought he was about to lose consciousness.

Then he felt Sakusa's fingers coming out of him and the mattress lifting slightly as the bed lost the black-haired weight off it. A few moments later Sakusa came back to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. He removed the blindfold and untied him. He took the leg spreader from him without him being almost aware of it.

"How are you feeling?" Sakusa asked restraining his desire to continue imposing himself on Atsumu. It had been his first non-vanilla time, so he had to control himself if he didn't want the boy to pass out. "Do you feel okay?"

Atsumu nodded, so weak and tired that he was unable to speak.

"I'll clean you up," Sakusa muttered, showing him a moistened white towel. "Close your eyes, Atsumu."

Atsumu obeyed. He was exhausted and his muscles felt stiff. His head spinned and he started to see stars on his closed eyes.

"Good boy," were the last words Atsumu heard before falling asleep between the stained sheets from the bed of his master Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE, NAZ SPEAKING!
> 
> I'M HERE TO CORRUPT EVERONE YES LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little part of my story, if you want some more follow me on [_wattpad_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nazzasmiley) and here on AO3. You can read the full story if you're interested and if you liked what you read just now 😜
> 
> This is a headcanon for me, Sakusa's a natural dom and Atsumu's willing to fullfil his darkest fantasies as his sub, try to change my mind
> 
> ANYWAY, leave comments and kudos and take a look at the rest of my stories posted here or on wattpad, I'm sure you'll enjoy them if you liked this one lol
> 
> I hope to see you around some other time! Ily!
> 
> NAZ, OVER AND OUT!


End file.
